We'll Make Them Pay
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: Alternative ending to All the Way. Alex doesn't shoot Thom, Nikita doesn't get out of Division, and Division finds out Alex is the mole. How are they going to get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

"Was everything a lie, huh? Was everything just a lie?" Thom asked through gritted teeth. He was against the wall and had Alex's hands behind her back. She elbowed his head and went to the other side of the hall. They attacked each other until Thom saw the Glock on the floor not far from him. Alex ran after shortly after him but he got to it first.

"Hands... Now..." He breathed heavily, shaking the gun at Alex.

"Thom..." Alex tried to reason with him.

"Now!" Thom yelled at her shaking the Glock again. Alex did as she was told. He walked behind her to direct her to Percy or Amanda. As soon as they started to walk Nikita ran down the halls.

"Alex!?" She yelled then looked over to see Thom holding her. One arm over her neck the other with a gun pointing at her head. Alex's hands were on his arm trying to move them, but she wasn't capable. Nikita started to walk toward them.

"Stop! Take another step and she dies!" Thom yelled at Nikita. Nikita slowly stopped and put her hands up. She didn't know what to do, there were probably guards on the way right now.

"It's Thom, right?" Nikita tried to start a conversation.

"Shut up..." He said a little under a yell.

"You don't have to do this... We can..." Nikita was interrupted.

"I said shut up!" He started to yell again. Nikita tried to think of something else to say to him, but before she could think of anything, guards ran into the hall.

"Don't move!" They screamed at Nikita. Nikita was pinned to the floor, and then Alex. Thom was escorted to a quick debrief with Amanda, Nikita and Alex were taken to holding.

* * *

Percy walked into Medical made sure the room was empty and shut the door. Michael looked at him and immediately was full of questions.

"Did you get her?" He asked closing his eyes as he sat up in the Medical bed. he wanted Percy to believe that he wanted her to be caught but he couldn't kid himself. Michael was desperately hoping for a 'Sadly no...' or 'Not yet...' but it's not what he got.

"Yes... I'm going to see them, then Amanda will after Thom's debrief." Percy told him and left Michael with his questions. _Them? Thom's debrief? _He thought but just simply said.

"What..."

"We also found the mole...Well Thom did. That's why Amanda is debriefing him right now." Percy explained.

"Who...Who is it?" Michael stuttered almost afraid for the answer. Percy scoffed.

"Something about your recruits, Michael..." He said as he walked back toward the door. Michael thought about his words for a second then knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Alex..." He sighed more as a question but he knew the answer. Percy nodded.

"I've scheduled a time for you to meet with them, 3:30. They're in holding." He told him. Michael just nodded back. Then Percy left. _Alex..._ He thought. _How could I have missed it? They're just alike... _He continued to think about this and what would happen to them.

"Nikita, I told you..." He whispered to himself. He looked at the clock to find that it was only 2:48 and he still had a little while to think about what he was going to say.

* * *

"Now, we're dead..." Alex said looking at Nikita who was standing up and running her fingers through her hair. She tried to think of a way out but didn't know what they could do.

"No... Not yet..." Nikita tried to convince herself and Alex as she looked out the glass.

"Nikita, there is no way out of here. We have to face it. They won... and we're going to die." Alex told Nikita. Nikita turned around to look at her when Michael walked in.

"What do you want Michael... I'm back at Division. Are you happy now?" Nikita asked not flinching at all.

"You think I wanted this? Nikita, I could've put you down and took you in so many times... But I chose not to because I thought that you could be free and get away from this, but you stayed... Why did you stay?" He tried to reason with Nikita. She was silent. Michael looked at Alex.

"You I understand even less... You knew Nikita was a threat..." Michael sounded like he was going to say more but Nikita cut him off.

"You leave her out of this..." Nikita growled.

"She is just as much in this as you are!" He raised his voice

"Alex was with me before she even knew what Division was!" She raised her voice back at him. Michael's voice lowered again.

"What?"

"Do you know how easy it was to get her on your radar?" Nikita told him. He looked back at Alex. _The whole time..._ He thought.

"Michael, just go." She demanded and turned toward Alex. Michael looked at the two girls and all he could see was Hailey and Lizzy... and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"No..." Nikita looked at Michael when he said this. Michael looked out the door and back to the girls.

"I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, Should continue this? Leave a review to let me know. Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita looked at Alex then back to Michael.

"How are you going to get us out of here? There is no way..." Michael cut her off.

"Nikita will you just shut-up and listen for one second?" Nikita rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but she did get quiet.

"Percy will be here in 15 minutes. He wants his black box. You give him the location..."

"No." Nikita cut him off.

"You can give him a fake location, I don't care." He replied to her demand. "When he gets the location he'll be so focused on finding it he won't pay a lot of attention to you and I can get you guys out of here." After he explained this Nikita opened her mouth to say something but Alex did first.

"How can we trust him? Percy and Amanda are the only ones with clearance to open a holding cell." Alex told Nikita. Michael looked at Alex.

"I can get Birkhoff to hack into the security." Michael told her.

"Wait, Birkhoff? Nikita questioned amazed that Birkhoff would agree to something like this.

"Yes, Birkhoff." Alex scoffed at Michael.

"He won't do it, he's loyal to Percy." Alex argued.

"No, He's loyal to me... I can convince him to do it." Michael replied. Nikita opened her mouth to explain Michael how Percy would find out it was him and Birkhoff who let them out, but before she could Amanda walked in.

"Amanda... What are you doing here?" Michael asked. Amanda looked at him then inside the cell.

"Well, Percy needs Nikita to get the location of the black box, but Alex is no longer an asset to us, Percy wants her cancelled immediately." Amanda explained, the whole time not taking her eyes off Nikita knowing this was the best way to get to her. Nikita looked at Alex then back to Amanda.

"No... No I won't let you." Nikita growled.

"Nikita..." Michael said back in his Division voice. "You don't have a choice." Amanda unlocked the cell four men entered to hold Nikita back and two others to drag Alex out.

"NOO!" Nikita yelled as Alex was kicking and screaming to get away from the men. The men gave her a shot in her neck that would black her out for only a few seconds so they could get out of the cell. As soon as Alex was out of the room a long with everyone else (except Michael) Nikita woke up, and it was like she was never blacked out. She got right up.

"Michael you have to save her..." Nikita breathed running her hand through her hair with tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing I can do..." Nikita kicked the glass and walked forward, then back, she looked at the bed and then to Michael. She was in full-blown tears.

"DAMMIT! MICHAEL SHE'S A KID!" Nikita yelled then collapsed on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I know... We can still get you out of here though." Michael told her.

"No, If Alex isn't leaving, I'm not leaving..." She decided.

"Nikita..." Before he could say anything Nikita did.

"Michael, if it was Hailey, would you leave her here?" Nikita reminded him of the love he once felt and how she felt now.

"That is different..." Michael growled.

"It is no different!" Nikita argued. "If she dies I die."

* * *

**AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry but I am posting more REALLY soon. So let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was lifted by the men down the halls. She struggled to get away from them but with no luck. At this point she'd pretty much accepted the fact she was going to die. When they turned a corner the two men holding Alex were shot in the head. Alex watched them fall then looked forward to see who saved her.

"Thom..." She almost smiled. His gun was still half in the air, half pointing at the ground.

"I... I couldn't let you die..." He looked at her and Alex stared back.

"So you're going to get me to the vents?" Alex asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah..." He smiled slightly. They started to walk, but Alex stopped.

"What is it?" Thom turned back to Alex.

"I can't leave..." Alex told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nikita..." Alex remembered how she probably thought she was dead right now.

"Alex..." Thom tried to reason with her.

"Thom, I can't leave without her... I'll go hide in the vents. Go to where they're holding Nikita. If Michael's still there tell him that I'm in the vent and tell him to get Nikita down here, as soon as he can. This place is going on lockdown in about 15 minutes. Hopefully that's enough time for Michael to talk to Birkhoff." Thom had a lot of questions like 'Michael?' and 'Birkhoff?' He didn't know they would even think of betraying Division.

"Okay." He said and did what Alex told him to do. Alex went to the only place she would be safe and waited.

* * *

Michael and Nikita were in the middle of a conversation when Thom walked in.

"Thom, it's above your clearance level to be in here." Michael told him sternly. Thom looked at Nikita's face and could tell she'd been crying. He looked back to Michael and said what Alex told him to.

"I got Alex. She's alive." Nikita looked at Michael then at Thom.

"Where is she?" Nikita jumped off the bed and toward the glass dividing the room.

"She's in the vents, waiting for you." He answered Nikita then looked at Michael "She needs you talk to Birkhoff and get Nikita out now." He explained. Michael looked at Nikita then went to talk to Birkhoff. Before Thom left also Nikita called him.

"Thom." He turned toward her.

"Thank you..." Thom nodded then left.

* * *

"Birkhoff I need you to do me a favor." Michael told Birkhoff as he quickly walked into ops looking around to make sure no one was there.

"What is it Mikey? It looks like you ran up here." Birkhoff asked. As soon as he looked at Michael he knew what he wanted.

"No..." Birkhoff stated strictly.

"Birkhoff..." Michael sighed

"You'll get us killed! You told her..." Michael cut Birkhoff off.

"Birkhoff, you know Nikita is right. We all know it. If you know what is good for you, you'll do it." Michael stared at Birkhoff with the "Goatee of intimidation." Birkhoff sighed and went to his computer.

"If I die, I'm blaming you..." He informed Michael typing on his computer. "It'll open in 3 minutes." He said turning to Michael. "Better get down there." Michael walked away again back to holding.

* * *

Michael walked in with Nikita pacing from anxiety.

"Is he going to do it?" Nikita asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah." He check his watch. "The door should be opening in 1 minute." He sighed. "Nikita once I get you out this can't happen again. You..." Nikita cut him off.

"What do you mean? Michael you have to come with us." She told him coming closer to the glass.

"No Nikita, I have to stay. I have people I need to protect here." Michael argued and looked at the door.

"Michael you need to protect yourself. They will find out, and they will kill you." Nikita barked

"I've been here longer than you, I think I know what they'll do..." He sighed then looked back to Nikita. "They won't find out it was me."

"How could they not?" After she said this the door opened.

"Come on." He demanded and started to carefully escort her through Division down to where she would find Alex.

* * *

Nikita entered the vent and looked back to see Michael for the last time she would in a while.

"Nikita, remember what I said. Play it safe, this can't always happen." He reminded her.

"You always said I was a bad listener..." She smiled. Michael cracked a small smile then he thought he heard someone.

"Go now!" He yelled in a whisper and shut the vent. Nikita waited til Michael was clear then looked for Alex. As she climbed up the vent's she saw her.

"Alex..." She sighed with relief and went to give her a hug.

"Nikita." Alex hugged Nikita back as soon as she got the chance. After they stopped hugging Nikita wiped Alex's hair out of her face and kept one hand on her head.

"Come on let's get out of here." Nikita suggested. Alex smiled and when they climbed out of the hell hole, they went back to Nikita's safe house.

* * *

Nikita was on her computer waiting for Alex to get out of the bath. She kept thinking about what Michael said, but she couldn't give up.

"It's weird with you here again..." Nikita pointed out.

"Yeah it feels weird with windows." They both laughed.

"It's going to be hard again working from the outside." Alex reminded Nikita but she already knew.

"We'll make it work." Nikita assured Alex. "We won't stop until they're gone, and I think were close to getting some more people on our side." Nikita looked at Alex who was sitting at the edge of her bed as they prepared for the next part of there mission... Alliances.

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

**AN: That's it for this story. I MIGHT (emphases on 'might') do a sequel to this story but I don't know yet. I already have another story lined up so it would be after that one. Some of you might be like "Why can't you do 2 stories at once?" And I would answer because I cannot manage two stories. It just does not work for me. But let me know if you guys would actually like a sequel and I'll try my hardest to respond to request. Thanks for reading. Byee! :) :P :D**


End file.
